The invention relates to the field of dentistry, and more particularly to a dental mask which retracts the cheeks to open the oral cavity for access during dental procedures, and which protects the patient's facial area during dental work.
In the past, cheek retraction devices have been known for use in photography. For example, in orthodontics the cheek retractor is inserted to photograph the teeth before and after orthodontic work. One dental photographic mask is manufactured by Hager & Werken GmbH of Duisburg, Germany, and sold under the name Spandex. This device includes a plastic flexible mouth piece which has a curved cheek retractor that flexes and collapses to fit into the mouth. When the collapsed device is let go it retracts. During retraction the cheeks are retracted exposing the teeth and oral cavity for photography. Protective devices commonly referred to as a rubber dam have been used in dental work. The rubber dam consists of a sheet of latex material. A hole is punctured in the latex material and the latex is fitted over one or more teeth. A metal clamp is used to slide the latex material over the tooth or teeth. The outside of the latex sheet is carried by a wire frame to which latex is attached by prongs. The metal frame is loose and laid upon the patient's face while the latex serves as a working envelope for access to the area of the patient's oral cavity where work is to be performed. The latex acts like a barrier and prevents materials from going down the patient's throat. Napkins have also been used to cover a facial area of the patients. Numerous types of devices have been proposed for holding the napkins like elastic head bands, for example.
No method or device has been proposed which is entirely satisfactory for retracting the cheeks of the patient for access to the oral cavity and to cover the surrounding facial area during dental work in an effective manner. There are many procedures performed under dental work which cause contaminants to be sprayed upon the patient's face. For example, a popular teeth cleaning process includes spraying baking soda against the teeth to blast the stains and polish the teeth. This causes contaminant particles including baking soda and water to spray in the air around the patient's face and be deposited on the patient's face. If the face becomes too dirty, the face must be cleaned. Often facial make-up must be replaced. In the case of patient's with contact lenses, it is recommended that the eyes be closed during this procedure so that the soda dust and other particulate matter does not enter the eyes. Sonic scaler devices are also utilized in dental work which vibrate at sonic frequencies and spray water. These devices also cause water spray and loose particulate matter from the teeth to become sprayed in the air and deposited on the patient's face. Numerous other procedures in dental work using instruments vibrating or operating at high speeds cause foreign or contaminant matter to be sprayed into the air adjacent the patient's face and deposited.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a dental mask for protecting a patient's face against airborne particulate and contaminant matter during dental work.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for retracting the cheeks and for covering the facial area surrounding the oral cavity of a dental patient during dental work.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which retracts the cheeks, covers the surrounding facial area of a dental patient, and aids in the retention of particulate and contaminant matter resulting from the dental procedure within the more open oral cavity while protecting the facial area against any airborne particulate or contaminant matter.